A successful bridge design should be gracious, resilient to earthquakes and the elements in general, and inexpensive to construct. Although a great many bridge designs have already been introduced, it is nevertheless true that not all problems associated with bridge design have been solved. Accordingly, additional, novel bridge designs may yield benefits currently not available in the library of designs.